


I'm Not Ashamed

by LukeJames



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Jade have been dating in secret for two months. Jade thinks it's because she's ashamed of them but Tori denies it. What happens when Jade confronts her girlfriend about her thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Ashamed

"Jade! How can you even think that?" Tori yelled, tears in her eyes.  
"Well what am I supposed to think? You don't want anyone to know we're together because you're ashamed!" Jade concluded as the parking lot came into view.  
She quickly parked her car and turned her body so she was facing her lover.  
"I love you Tori but we've been together for two months now and I don't want to be a secret anymore, hell I never wanted to be a secret in the first place."  
Tori took Jade's hand in hers and offered her a small smile "I love you too but-"  
Jade didn't give her time to finish her sentence, she snatched her hand back and got out of the car. She slammed her car door and stormed to the entrance of Hollywood Arts.  
She angrily made her way to her locker and put in the combination not noticing that someone stood behind her.  
"Jade at least let me explain?" Tori nervously approached her girlfriend.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE VEGA!" Jade spun around and glared at the half-Latina.  
Tori was about to say something when she was yet again interrupted by a red-headed girl with a love for candy.  
"Why are you yelling at Tori?" Cat asked the visibly pissed off goth girl.  
Without giving her best friend an answer she spun on her heel and stormed off towards her first period.  
-Lunch Time-  
Guilt ate at the younger Vega's conscience as she made her way out of her singing class with Andre close behind. They silently made their way to their respective lockers and placed their back inside. Tori took some money and then waited for the songwriter to shut his locker so they could head to lunch.  
"What was Jade's reason for yelling at you this morning?" He asked, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice. As Tori's mind registered her best friend's words the guilt she had been feeling intensified and tears began to well up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and shrugged.  
Tori changed the subject as they got closer to the table the gang always sat at. The first thing she noticed was that Jade was sitting between Cat and Beck; her ex-boyfriend.  
The guilt was quickly replaced by jealousy.  
"Jade" Tori growled in warning.  
"Vega" The scissor obsessed girl dismissed her girl's tone and continued talking to the handsome boy.  
"Damn it Jade! Does it really matter that much to you?" She asked, sighing in defeat.  
The singer noticed their friends giving them strange looks but ignored them; they weren't important at the moment.  
"Yes" The black haired beauty stated simply.  
Tori made her way to stand behind her and pulled her out of her seat so see could look her in her blue-green eyes.  
A shy smile worked its way onto her features as she nodded and before everyone's eyes Tori grabbed Jade's cheeks and crushed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Jade smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the half-Latina's neck as Tori's wound themselves around her middle.  
When the need to breath surfaced both girls pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's.  
"Hmm, see now was that so hard?" Jade teased, humming contentedly.  
"Shut up" Tori playfully slapped her girlfriend's shoulder.  
'Move" She dangerously told her speechless ex. Beck wasted no time in doing as he was told.  
The girls looked at their still silent friends and soon became aware that it wasn't just them; the whole cafe was unusually quite. They quickly scanned the place and found every single person was staring at them, mouths open in shock.  
"Vega I think you broke our school" Jade muttered as she fought a blush that was threatening to colour her cheeks.  
Cat, who was the first to recover, squeaked excitedly before she awkwardly hugged both of her friends while telling them how happy she was for them. Her voice broke through whatever spell the rest of the student were under and in no time everyone around them was whispering.  
A guy came up to them and hit on Tori.  
"Back off! She's mine" Jade pulled out her scissors and pointed them dangerously close to the jackass' crotch.  
"You can join in if you want" He smirked not realising how angry he'd just made Tori. The next thing anyone knew the guy was holding his bleeding nose and a terrifyingly pissed off Tori Vega stood in front of him, fist still raised daring him to speak another word.  
"What did you just say to my girlfriend?" She demanded, venom thick in her tone.  
The nameless male widened his eyes as realisation sunk in and quickly retraced his steps away from the table.  
Jade silently stood up and hugged her from behind while whispering in her ear "Shh, It's okay baby. He's gone now, calm down"  
Tori slowly relaxed in Jade's arms and they sat down.  
"How long?" Beck asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Two months" Both girls said in unison.  
"After we broke up" Jade added. Everyone was very aware of the fact that ever since Jade broke things off with him for good, he'd been thinking she was cheating on him.  
He scoffed and stood up "Yeah right" He muttered sarcastically before walking away.  
The group just shrugged at his attitude, not wanting the mood to be dampened by a jealous Beck Oliver.  
The lovers spent the rest of lunch answering their friends' questions and sharing the odd kiss every now and then only for Jade to roll her eyes at the 'aww' she received.  
Just as they were about to leave the Asphalt Cafe and make their way towards their next class Trina rushed over to the group of friends.  
"People are saying they saw you too kiss" The older Vega pointed at Jade and her sister.  
When she didn't receive an answer she narrowed her eyes at her sister who just shrugged.  
"You and Jade?" The talentless Vega gasped in disbelief.  
Tori nodded while Jade smirked. Tori swallowed nervously at the sight of her girlfriend's 'plotting' smirk and mentally prepared herself.  
"I don't believe you" She scoffed stubbornly.  
"Remember when I came over?" The pale beauty inquired, at Trina's nod her smirk broadened. Tori's eyes widened as she grasped Jade's line of thought.  
"Didn't you ever wonder why the music was always so loud?" Jade watched in satisfaction as the colour drained from Trina's face.  
She looked close to passing out as she walked away without another word, holding a hand over her mouth.  
"Jade" Tori whined, dragging out the 'e'.  
Jade merely kissed her forehead and dashed off towards her class.  
The rest of the day went by quickly and soon enough it was time to go home. Jade's last class had finished a few minutes earlier so she walked towards her girlfriend's last class to wait for her.  
Luckily she didn't have to wait too long as minutes later the half-Latina was standing in front of her with a huge grin on her face. Jade chuckled slightly and laced their fingers together before they made their way to their lockers.  
When they had grabbed the books they would need for homework they made their way towards Jade's car, hands still tightly laced together.  
"Thank you Vega" Jade mumbled.  
"Why was it so important to you anyways?" The half-Latina asked as they reached other girl's car.  
They got in and did their seat belts before Jade answered.  
"When no-one knew I couldn't do anything if someone flirted with you, now I can"  
She started the engine, turned the radio on and drove towards the Vega residence.  
Just under ten minutes Jade was pulling into the Vega's driveway.  
Tori unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face her girlfriend "I love you Jade"  
"Love you too Tori" They leaned in a shared a loving kiss before saying goodbye.


End file.
